User talk:Curse/Builds/Team - HB Grenths Interruptway
Rate-a-Build Please test and vote on builds Tested (favored): # GREAT build. It kicks major ass. I run the boon prot as standard MoR instead of RC boon. Anyone who doesn't like this hasn't tried it, Power Block kicks major ass. # Good team build, as 12.206.235.163 said. Thats what I call a faction bonus. #Works well, it's fun to watch enemy casters unable to get a spell off with all the interrupts in this build. --Punjabprince 10:52, 30 December 2006 (CST) #Didn't expect to like this, but it is actually a solid build. Defiant Elements 16:59, 30 December 2006 (CST) #I've not tested this build, but i've been on the receiving end of it. I lost.. - Mcmullen 14:26, 2 January 2007 (CST) # I have play with this build for more then 1 week now in Heroes Battle and I worked very well in general. In the other side it got a weakness vs e-denial. Deadjack 19:28, 6 February 2007 (CST) # (place vote here) Unfavored: #Possibly the worst selection of builds in the history of ever — Skuld 15:11, 23 January 2007 (CST) # Oh my god, a Power block interrupt mesmer/hybrid healer :| --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 15:13, 23 January 2007 (CST) #see below --W1Zzler 18:53, 6 February 2007 (CST) # I used this extensively on my way to the first rank of commander and it got the job done but after trying it again (406 vic points) I found it to be subpar at anything other than rolling players who had no idea what they were doing. 204.52.179.199 08:24, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #Exceedingly random, blindbots do a better job of keeping shit blind, the Me/Mo healer/blocker is "wtf?" and AoG is sub-par to other elites you could use. All in all, a roll-the-scrubs-who-have-no-idea-what-HB-is build, but not effective against anyone with experience. -Auron 06:34, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Discussion I run this in HBs with great success. Takes some micro management. Using lock targe with melonni against mellee presure. Keeping the mesmer on agresive while fighting, on defensive while running. Disabling RC against SF builds. Forcing the casting of imbue health ect. Still easy to play. Pretty much free faction, 500k + and counting--12.206.235.163 16:02, 13 December 2006 (CST) Sooooo... when are people gonna stop adding 'way' to every build name? --[riVen] 16:15, 13 December 2006 (CST) I have no clue. Every gimmicky build is has 'way' at the end of it. I've seen heroway, henchway, flareway, VIMWAY, and now this. At least in IWAY it stood for something. --Nyc Elite 17:38, 13 December 2006 (CST) Well, ViMWAY kind of does.... Sfway rofl, Ok so i gave the build a stupid name. At least my build is getting some attention. Aprove my build so we can finally have a build in the HB section and the page wont get deleted =P. --Jhffmn 03:46, 14 December 2006 (CST) Ooo, a Hero'way' Iterupt'way' for HB :P-- ~Edo Dodo~ 03:49, 16 December 2006 (CST) Spelling(Interrupt) <= article name too please? =) namnatulco 16:48, 27 December 2006 (CST) Its funny since it all came from IWAYm (I Will avenge you) which actually made sense since all the letters stood for something, but Heroway, Flareway, Interuptway...make no sense. --Llednar 15:19, 29 December 2006 (CST) Of course it makes sense - it's utilising a perfectly acceptable figure of speech: "I'm doing it my way...", "I'm doing it this way...", "I'm doing it the hard way...", "I'm doing it the Grenth's Interruptway..." Sheesh, the trivial things that some of you people get hot under the collar about... 84.13.240.45 21:19, 29 December 2006 (CST) I assume this still works pretty good, right? Is so, then yay.--Jngrow 03:03, 15 January 2007 (CST) Nice abuse of AI powered interrupts (d-shot > pb tho..) but apart from that it hasn't much to offer. No hex removal: Spoil Victor = gg. Conditions on rc prot = gg. Slight e-denial = gg. Ebon Dust Aura may seem kick-ass vs. melee based teams, but I played against exactly this build recently and although my whole offense is melee based I didn't have a hard time beating it. Needs work. --W1Zzler 18:52, 6 February 2007 (CST) Speech used in build It seems far too... well... first person. It should be written third person, and slapped with a cleanup tag for all the spelling errors. Nice build though. --Mgrinshpon 00:25, 31 December 2006 (CST) Ok, i just did a huge overwrite, i copied the whole thing on to microsoft word and did a spell and grammar check, also went through and edited the longer paragraphs to make them more of a "Quick read" so you get the general idea, im sure their's more but i just wanted to let u know that spelling is mostly correct. (I'm sure word missed a few, it always does).Sacraficia 13:50, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Interesting, word never misses spelling mistakes for me. Now really when was the last time there was a word you spelt wrong and word didnt tell you? Echo ftw 00:25, 23 January 2007 (CST) Removed the few first person refenrences in the build and removed the clean up tag,if someone disaggres be free to add it again.-Leader of Armys History * (cur) (last) 13:34, 25 April 2007 Frvwfr2 (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 21:46, 18 April 2007 67.141.140.133 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 16:21, 15 April 2007 83.108.47.77 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 16:19, 15 April 2007 83.108.47.77 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 11:40, 19 March 2007 Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - Removed 1st person) * (cur) (last) 01:36, 2 March 2007 Leader of Armys (Talk | contribs) (Cleared the first person references and removed the clean up tag.) * (cur) (last) 12:58, 7 February 2007 67.11.249.117 (Talk) (→Build Details) * (cur) (last) 02:36, 6 February 2007 71.145.199.241 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 08:17, 4 February 2007 71.145.172.232 (Talk) (→Build Details) * (cur) (last) 21:38, 21 January 2007 Galil (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 22:09, 19 January 2007 164.116.47.250 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 18:36, 18 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 18:06, 18 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:11, 16 January 2007 71.67.111.205 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 09:15, 15 January 2007 Gem (Talk | contribs) m (Build:Team - HB Grenths Interuptway moved to Build:Team - HB Grenths Interruptway: correct spelling) * (cur) (last) 02:39, 8 January 2007 Sacraficia (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 02:00, 8 January 2007 Sacraficia (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 01:56, 8 January 2007 Sacraficia (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 01:55, 8 January 2007 Sacraficia (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 01:54, 8 January 2007 Sacraficia (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 19:48, 7 January 2007 Sacraficia (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 19:41, 7 January 2007 Sacraficia (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 13:20, 7 January 2007 Soqed hozi (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 08:36, 5 January 2007 Windjammer (Talk | contribs) m (fixed spelling. mellee -> melee) * (cur) (last) 04:48, 5 January 2007 Galil (Talk | contribs) m (badly ordered) * (cur) (last) 20:17, 4 January 2007 151.151.21.105 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 10:49, 31 December 2006 213.235.47.177 (Talk) (→Build Deatails) * (cur) (last) 01:07, 31 December 2006 Sir On The Edge (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:59, 30 December 2006 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 11:20, 28 December 2006 82.171.164.133 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 22:58, 27 December 2006 Namnatulco (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants - Spelling(really)) * (cur) (last) 22:48, 27 December 2006 Namnatulco (Talk | contribs) m (Spelling(Interrupt)) * (cur) (last) 22:44, 27 December 2006 Namnatulco (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - Spelling(heroes)) * (cur) (last) 03:18, 18 December 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 09:45, 16 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Build Deatails) * (cur) (last) 09:45, 16 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Build Deatails) * (cur) (last) 09:35, 16 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 09:20, 16 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 09:16, 16 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 09:16, 16 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 09:10, 16 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 09:03, 16 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 09:03, 16 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 19:32, 14 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 19:28, 14 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 19:26, 14 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 19:23, 14 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 19:15, 14 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 17:27, 14 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 17:24, 14 December 2006 Jhffmn (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment)